


lovin' it

by thecanary



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, arguing over music, drinking shitty coffee, lesbian craig tucker, lesbian wendy testaburger, nb lesbians, southpark fanfic? from me? more likely than u might think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: just craig and wendy driving and arguing over music n general tomfoolery. read it or dont <3i'll b damned if i ever learn how to title fics properly, tag fics properly, etc. etc. @twitchy_hands held me at gunpoint to watch this i have not seen a single moment of south park in my life. its half past midnight my time and im living for it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twitchy_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/gifts).



"So you don't have any good music?"   
Craig shrugged.   
"I'm not joking," Wendy added, scrolling back up to the top of Craig's iTunes. "I mean, it's bad enough all this shit is illegally downloaded, so, no cover art, I have to read every album title, but then none of it is good either? Why would you break the law for bad music?"  
Craig shrugged again, running their fingers through their hair. "It's good? It's fine music? I know you'd sooner listen to the radio, so, I'm sorry that my car is fucked or whatever, but c'mon, there's gotta be something you can settle for."  
Silence, overwhelming silence resumed, the only sounds were the general noises of the road and the breaths of the two of them, Craig waiting for Wendy to pick a song from their phone, whatever she found to be the lesser of bad-taste music or whatever - a futile effort in the long run really. 

"I'm just going to put the whole thing on shuffle," she eventually said with a sigh. 

Well, it felt eventual, all in all they probably weren't in the car long enough to call it that in the first place, but silence while driving is a heavy burden to bear, especially when the reason behind it is disagreeing on music. Not a good trap to fall into. 

"There's no reason to not - it's all good music," Craig said as Wendy made sure the phone was connected before hitting shuffle. As the first song came on, Craig interjected - "oh skip it! It's all good music except this one song I swear."

The saying goes if looks could kill. It was accurate. 

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Craig said; if not for their hands being on the wheel, they would have been raised in mock surrender.   
"Like, you've hardly bothered to put titles in for half these songs. If you're gonna pirate music, at least make it easy to tell what you've pirated."  
"I can tell by the first few beats for most of them, it's fine."  
"That doesn't mean everyone else can?"  
"Point. Acknowledged and all that. Next time I have a few hours to kill I'll manually input every single song title, album name, and artist for all my illegal music."  
"I know you're trying to make fun of the concept of doing that, but really, that's the least you should be doing if you can't be bothered to actually pay for the music. Like, the price you pay is having to manually input information, and you've gone and bypassed both payments, at my personal expense."  
"At least now you're distracted from 'how bad' the music is, because you have to guess what it is?"

Wendy sighed and shook her head, putting Craig's phone back down in the compartment between driver's and passenger's seats. 

"When my phone gets fixed, we're going back to listening to my stuff."  
"For you, anything."

Craig took a turn off along the road, at Wendy's quizzical look they explained. "McDonald's stop."  
"I thought you were just picking me up to go to yours?"  
"I was. I am. But we're stopping for McDonald's on the way."  
"Surely there's food at your house?"  
"Not McDonald's."

Again, Wendy sighed and shook her head. Craig took a hand off the wheel to rummage through the cup holder for change. Hardly enough to buy food anyway, in all fairness; nonetheless, they persisted, turning to enter the McDonald's drive through. 

"Ooh pause the song," Craig said, prompting Wendy to pick their phone back up and give the two of them a reprieve from the music. The order taker greeted them, Wendy rolling her eyes the whole time. "Just a small black coffee please."

Wendy's sigh was almost audible to the poor McDonald's employee, who told them to drive to the next window to pay. 

"Food or not, I refuse to believe that you don't have the means to make a small black coffee at home."  
Craig's facial expression was halfway between an apologetic grimace and a cheeky grin.   
"Like, I'm sure I do. But I was already basically here. I can't go to McDonalds and not get McDonalds."

Craig handed the cashier the change from the cup holder, luckily exactly what was needed, and drove on to pick up the coffee. Wendy picked Craig's phone back up, not outright grimacing as she put the music back on, but the feeling was there. The coffee was too hot as Craig continued driving to where they had been before the McDonalds detour, back to Craig's house. 

"Do you even like black coffee?" Wendy asked.  
"Well it's the cheapest shit on the menu."  
"Not the answer to my question."  
"I don't dislike it."  
"Still not exactly it."  
"Well I can't go through the drive through 'hey sorry I thought I had more money than I do, because I'm an absolute idiot so now I'm gonna go ahead and waste both of our times by driving through this drive through and getting nothing out of it' can I?"  
"So that's a no."  
"Black coffee is fine okay."  
"You'll excuse me if I don't buy your story one hundred percent."  
"Excused," Craig said, small smirk flicking up onto their face. They tried to take a sip of the coffee, forgetting exactly how hot it would be, and wincing as it burned their tongue.  
"Nice going," Wendy said.   
"Don't make fun of me!" 

Craig set the coffee back in the cup holder, resolving to drink it once the two of them got back to Craig's house, and the coffee would be cooler at least. The rest of the ride went well, Craig drumming along to some particular songs by beating their hands against the wheel, to Wendy's disapproval. 

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm paying attention to the road," Craig reassured Wendy.   
"I'm sure you are. Let's just get home safe and then you can listen to as much crap music as you like."  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say."

Wendy rolled her eyes again, as affectionately as one can roll ones eyes; a common occurrence when she spent time with Craig. The less distractions the better, she figured, so she listened to the music, humming in sync with Craig for songs she recognised, but otherwise just listening to them hum the melody and drum the bass line out on the steering wheel. It wasn't long before they were back at Craig's house, Craig pulling a dubious at best parking job before turning the car off and getting out, taking care not to forget the controversial cup of coffee, waiting for Wendy to get out of the car with their phone and the door to be closed before locking the car. Craig let the two of them into their house, Wendy helping herself to raid the pantry for food. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Craig offered.  
"My choice?" Wendy asked, taking one of Craig's hands into her own to carefully return their phone - no use in both of them having busted up phones.   
"You choice," they confirmed with a nod.   
"Sounds good to me."

The two of them set up on the couch, Craig sprawled along it, all lanky arms and legs at weird angles, while Wendy sat half in their lap, half on the spaces of couch that were left free, snacking on whatever it was she had raided from the kitchen. 

"Enjoying your coffee?" Wendy asked, noticing the grimace on Craig's face after every sip.   
"It's... it's just shit?" 

Though that didn't stop them from continuing to drink the coffee as the movie went on, grimacing all the while. And the coffee itself didn't help the classic teenage exhaustion, which ended with both of them asleep, sprawled around each other before the credits to indicate the movie being over even rolled.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig woke first, though not by much, waking Wendy up as they began to stir. They reached out an arm, stretching blood back into the limb, jostling Wendy into waking. 

"Ugh what's that about?" she asked. 

It wasn't an unfair question - moon and stars still visible in the sky outside, though the random time the two of them had gone to sleep was a strong contributor into the again random time they'd woken up. Craig could only feel one leg, and Wendy had a back ache that she knew was going to last her at least all day; the curse of falling asleep on the couch, as they continued to not acknowledge. Each time they slept there they were filled with aches, pains, and exhaustion the next day, promising themselves and each other that it would not happen again - and then it would happen again. 

" 'm awake now, what's wrong with that?" Craig mumbled.   
"Fine, fine, I'm moving," Wendy said, moving only enough to disentangle them from each other, so they could curl up on their respective halves of the couch. "So that coffee didn't do much for you, did it?"   
"Ugh, I get it, I make bad choices. Though your boring movie didn't keep us awake long did it?"

Wendy smiled letting out a small laugh, no real retort to Craig's accusation coming to mind. She raked her fingers through her hair, getting stuck in a few knots along the way. 

"I'm not answering that. Just 'cause you can't recognise cinematic mastery," she said. "God, I need to brush my hair though."  
"Is it rude if I reply 'you do.' ?"  
"Yes! It's mean as well!"

Craig shrugged, overdramatic and theatrical, definitely just doing it for the sake of doing it, typical of them when faced with joking criticism. 

"I didn't say it! I asked if I could, and you said not to, so I didn't. I think there's a very important distinction to make there."  
"Shut up you loveable fool," Wendy replied, the corners of her mouth twitching up to match the smile in her eyes as she struggled to keep a straight face.  
"Aw, you admitted that you love me," Craig teased, sing-song voice and all.   
"I. Craig we're in a relationship. Is there any doubt that I love you?"  
"Oh well when you look at it like that, I guess not. Love ya."

Wendy scoffed and shook her head, taking another shot at running her fingers through her hair, though it was only slightly less knotty. 

"You're so lucky you don't have long hair."  
"Like, I get it cut a lot. I do a lot of hair maintenance. It's a full thing. Otherwise I would have long hair."  
"You know what I mean. Help me find my hair brush."

Neither of them really moved from their place, only leaning around to look within about a metres radius of the couch to see if the hairbrush in question was there. If it hadn't been Wendy figured she'd just give up until both of them were less tired. 

"Found the remote," Craig said. "I'll put something funny on."

Distracted from the task at hand, they flicked through netflix for a minute before putting on a 'recommended for you' comedy that seemed like it would require next to no attention to be paid to it. 

"Found the hairbrush!" Wendy's voice was triumph - though there was no verbal acknowledgement of it being a competition, she'd won, for sure, by finding her hairbrush first.   
"Want me to brush it?"   
"Will you actually brush it? And not just make it worse?"   
"Ye of little faith," Craig said, cheeky smirk on their face as they took the hairbrush from Wendy's hand. 

Wendy turned around so her back was to Craig, leaning her head back slightly, watching the tv out of the corner of her eyes, lips quirking up into a smile at occasional jokes while Craig set about brushing her hair, strands of black and purple coming out into the hairbrush. 

"You're shedding worse than a cat," Craig mused. "Though at least their fur is natural colours."  
"You don't need to be rude about it."  
"Maybe not, but I can be."

Wendy scoffed, folding her arms in front of her chest and pouting - a bit dramatically. 

"I'm frowning," she informed Craig, who was still at it with the task of brushing her hair, which she could admit was convenient that she didn't have to do it.   
"Shame," they replied noncommittally.

They spent an episode or two in relative silence, laughing and repeating occasional jokes to each other, or Craig asking Wendy to move her head slightly so they could finish brushing it. Wendy could tell Craig was going a bit extra with it, making her hair extra soft, but that was hardly something to complain about. 

"Aand we're done," Craig announced, reaching over Wendy's shoulder to drop the hairbrush into her lap.   
"Way to startle me!"   
"Aw sorry babe," Craig said, leaning around to kiss Wendy's cheek. "There you go, feel better now?" 

Wendy tried, she really really tried not to giggle at that, but the attempt was futile as she nodded and turned around, kissing Craig gently in return. 

Craig ran a hand through her hair slowly, resting forehead to forehead with Wendy. 

"Your hair is so soft," they murmured, Wendy looking up at him through narrowed eyes, seeing the exact 'cat that got the cream' smile on their face that she'd expected.   
"Yours isn't," she retorted, similar smile filling her own face. 

 

The two of them broke away from each other, each laughing a bit too much to take the moment completely seriously.


End file.
